The present invention relates to an electrical connector for convenience appliances and, in particular, to a connector including ejector means comprising a pair of resilient fingers mounted to the connector and which in a one-hand fashion permit the removal of the connector from the appliance.
A problem, more often than not, that arises with convenience appliances having removable power cords is that of the user wanting to remove the power cord before the appliance has had a sufficient amount of time to cool. Accordingly, in order to remove the power cord, it is necessary to brace one hand against the appliance, along a relatively cool portion, while removing the power cord by grasping the phenolic connector between the thumb and index finger. While the desired result is achieved with this latter operation, one does not always have two free hands. Also, given the possibility, where such appliances are most commonly encountered, of having moist hands, in the kitchen and bathroom environments, an electrical hazzard is posed to the user, should he or she be grounded to the appliance, while removing the power cord and possibly contacting one of the electrified terminals.
In order to overcome the foregoing problems, it is contemplated that some type of ejector mechanism might find advantageous use, especially a connector and ejector mechanism that can be used with a single hand. Upon a review of the prior art, a number of ejector mechanisms have been developed, some of which mount to the wall receptacle itself (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,413; 2,551,533; and 4,042,292). A number of other mechanisms have been developed for inclusion with the connector itself and some of which can be seen upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,072,460; 2,142,284; 2,445,608; 3,440,405; and 4,140,359. The latter devices each operate in conjection with a linear pushing member and/or a caming action to extract the connector from the appliance. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,359 discloses a device wherein the linear pusher member includes a resilient bent portion that may be depressed and which in so doing causes the pusher member to eject the connector. A problem of this and other linear pusher member containing types of ejectors, however, is that of the possibility of the pusher member breaking and which can occur for relatively tight fitting connectors. Also, because of the application of the ejection force on a relatively small area, the magnitude of the ejection pressure is somewhat large and can over time result in excessive wear at the pushing surface of the appliance.
In order to apply the ejection force over a somewhat larger area, the present invention contemplates an electrical connector including a pair of resilient bent finger members that mount to adjacent sides of the electrical connector. Each of the finger members is generally "L" shaped and each includes a flat finger receiving portion. Upon depressing each of the fingered members, for example, by a squeezing action of the thumb and index finger, the finger members flatten against the connector and exert a reverse or extracting motion against the appliance. Now, however, the extraction force is applied at two points of contact and which readily removes, even the most stubborn of connectors.
The above objects, advantages, and distinctions, as well as the construction of the present invention, will, however, be discussed in more detail hereinafter with respect to the following description and appended drawings. Before referring to the description, though, it is to be recognized that it is made with respect to the presently preferred embodiment only and which is not intended to be all inclusive and as such should not be interpreted in any way to be as self limiting.